This invention relates to a novel diallyl phthalate compound; a process for producing same and adhesives and paint or coatings comprised of said compounds.
The novel diallyl phthalate compound is curable upon exposure to moisture in the atmosphere and hardenable thereby.
The invention encompasses diallyl phthalate type compounds having molecular weight of 250 to 20,000 and having at least one silyl group represented by the formula: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are each a hydrogen or a monovalent hydrocarbon radical having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, such as alkyl, aryl or aralkyl radicals; X is a group selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkoxy, acyloxy, aminoxy, phenoxy, thioalkoxy and amino groups; and "a" is an integer 0, 1 or 2; in the molecule.
In the prior art, although diallyl phthalate monomers and diallyl phthalate prepolymers have been used in large quantities as thermosetting resins, diallyl phthalate containing silyl group type hardening compounds as used in the present invention, have not been known.